


[铁虫]诡计

by Julia_Starker



Category: starker - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Starker/pseuds/Julia_Starker





	[铁虫]诡计

如果说托尼对这个Omega没有想法，那一定是自欺欺人。  
因为这个男孩实在是很符合自己的喜好，他的香味是那种甜滋滋的奶香，却不会有任何浓稠黏腻的感觉——就像少年第一眼望向自己时的那双棕色眼眸一样清澈。  
但是人可不能被表象给欺骗。  
比如哈利·奥斯本虽然在宴会上寸步不离，甚至在向托尼敬酒的时候还充满警惕地把自己的手充满占有欲地揽在彼得的腰间，也不妨碍经验老道的Alpha从宴会各色各位的信息素和抑制剂里嗅出男孩并没有被标记过的纯净香甜。  
比如虽然这位“奥斯本家小少爷的未婚妻”有一张害羞时会愈发闪亮的干净面庞，也不妨碍他其实是个相当耐艹的小骚货。  
而此刻的托尼正在自己的豪车上充分体会这一点。  
他喝的酒里明显被下了什么东西，斯塔克感觉自己久违地非自发感到燥热，在礼貌地问候奥斯本家并对对方的安保力量表示失望可能不会考虑与对方下一个项目的合作后，他强行移开本能地被彼得牢牢吸引的目光，用最大的抑制力回到自己的车上。  
可是他绝对想不到那个小Omega会慌张地跑下来，迎着逐渐浓郁的威士忌味信息素敲自己的车窗，用不想示弱但听上去委实很可怜的语气说希望斯塔克先生能再考虑一下，他愿意以任何方式弥补对方今天的遗憾。  
这个“任何方式”，再加上天时地利人和，托尼想不出来任何拒绝的理由。  
“夫人，请告诉我...”  
托尼一边含着彼得的耳朵一边向他低语，同时粗长的肉刃自下而上狠狠地开凿着身上男孩的肉壁，他的双手在彼得的胸前肆意揉捏，把在自己爆发的信息素里被迫发情的Omega的胸拢成更加色情的形状，这小男孩看着没几两肉，该丰满和该纤细的地方倒是生得没有一点缺陷。  
他当然知道彼得还没有和奥斯本结婚，但是恶趣味让托尼依然选择用这个“尊敬”的称呼来刺激他身上的小男孩，看着彼得也因为这个词被激出的更多背德快感，托尼在被男孩夹得舒爽通透的时候真切地明白了为什么以前的人会说妻不如妾妾不如偷。  
“你在小奥斯本的床上也这么辣啦？还是你也会用喊我Mr.Stark的音调喊他呢？”  
作为一个资深的花花公子，兴起时托尼几乎不拒绝任何肉麻到低俗的床笫称呼，这个男孩倒是从头到尾都恭恭敬敬地喊自己Mr.Stark，偏偏还能把这个最正经的称呼用他略带奶气的腔调喊出最动情的效果——这小家伙真是太会了，这可比那些床伴们信手拈来的叫床要更能激起托尼的性欲。  
实际上他的确也狠狠欺负彼得了，为什么不呢？他有完美的动机、理由和借口，所有看上去不合情理的打桩动作全都能被合理地解释，信息素、商业交换、单纯地看对眼，总有什么能给他们在车里激烈的性爱背锅，所以一想到这是第一次也可能是最后一次他占有这个美妙的Omega的机会，托尼不仅是兴奋，他甚至都忍不住开始珍惜起来了。  
而他珍惜的方式就是抱着彼得的细腰更大力的上下动作，此刻的他仿佛有使不完的力气，每一次碾过男孩的敏感点时听到对方短促而高昂的浪叫都能让托尼顶着胯让自己去到更深的地方，即使因为不在Omega本身发情期所以生殖腔不会完整自动开放也没有关系，每一次性器前端擦过那个极度敏感又饥渴的地带，彼得都会理智全失地在托尼宽阔的背上留下好几道粉色的抓痕，但同时又诚实而放荡地用他紧致的大腿肌肉把托尼的腰侧夹得更紧。  
“我要是给你一个临时标记，你可怜的未婚夫会气疯吗。”  
“但请允许我一定要这样做。”  
“因为你真的太棒了。”  
“夫人。”  
最后彼得还是在这个羞耻背德的称呼里哭着射精了，而托尼留给彼得的，除了全数射到体内的精液，还有不顾对方反抗（虽然绵软的推拒已经是高潮之后的Omega能做的最大反抗）留下的一个临时标记。  
他才不怕奥斯本家来找自己的麻烦，他们最好是敢，这样说不定更方便自己把彼得收为己有——斯塔克作为最成功地商人，向来很懂得怎么给对手致命一击。  
他近乎怜爱地拨开男孩棕色的刘海，贪恋地闻了一下被染上自己味道的身体，“我们还会再见面的。”

“是的，我们当然还会再见面。”此刻的彼得正穿着浴袍坐在贵妃椅上讲述昨天晚上发生的故事，身体上虽然还留着斯塔克昨天留下的吻痕，但是眼里却闪烁着对方不曾见过的精明与玩味。  
哈利·奥斯本感觉自己的下腹一阵紧绷，彼得还带着婴儿肥的脸上出现这种志在必得的表情非但不维和，反而因为男孩勾起的嘴角而显出一丝独属于少年的性感。  
但是他知道彼得的目标是什么——是托尼·斯塔克，永远都是，别无他人。  
与其说是等待斯塔克标记他，倒不如说是这只小蜘蛛在心里早就标记了对方，然后织了一张网引人入胜。  
“别这样看着我哈利，计划完美执行...这绝对是双赢...甚至三赢的局面。”  
彼得成功成为了唯一被托尼·斯塔克给过临时标记还让对方念念不忘的Omega，而自己作为举办让他们见面的晚会的合作伙伴稳稳的赢下了下一个项目里和斯塔克工业合作地机会（本来他们只是对方的选项之一，但现在对方总裁递来的合同上有一句手写的'希望能看到贵公司对双方长期合作可能所表现出的诚意'，这是个赤裸裸的抢劫和威胁，但是诱惑而有效），而托尼·斯塔克也不能说吃了亏毕竟他得到了他已经很难寻找到的乐趣，甚至会在和彼得之后的相处里找到前所未有的棋逢对手的乐趣。  
而操作一切的少年此刻正开心地把手里的东西抛到空中又稳稳接住——那是一瓶只剩下一半的Alpha专用强力发情剂，帕克工业专利，不会公开对外销售的那种狠货。

END


End file.
